1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and in particular relates to a connector composed of a connector socket and a mated connector plug to be connected to the connector socket for transmitting and receiving electric signals and supplying electrical power and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are widely used in automobiles or the like for establishing electrical connections between wire harnesses and between a wire harness and an electric device, and the like.
Normally, each connector is composed from a connector socket and a connector plug which is connected to the connector socket.
One example of the conventional connector socket includes a socket body 11 which is made of resin, and a front end face of the socket body has such a shape as shown in FIG. 4. A plurality of terminals (not shown in the drawings) are provided in the socket body so that these terminals make contact with contact pins provided in the connector plug when the connector plug is connected to the connector socket.
The socket body 11 includes upper and lower terminal holding portions 16a, 16b in which the plurality of terminals (contacts) are arranged in a row in the width direction of the connector socket. Further, there is provided a spacing 21 between both the upper and lower terminal holding portions 16a, 16b. 
The socket body 11 used in such a conventional connector is formed by, for example, injection molding using a thermoplastic resin such as polybutylene terephthalate (PBT). However, since the socket body 11 has a structure in that the spacing 21 is provided between the upper and lower terminal holding portions 16a, 16b as shown in FIG. 4 (a), there is a case that after such injection molding the central portions of both the terminal holding portions 16a, 16b are warped inward toward the spacing 21 as shown in FIG. 4 (b), that is, in the direction shown by the arrows in FIG. 4 (b). Such deformation is liable to be caused due to extension of the resin material or residual stress in the material at the time of the injection molding while the connector socket 11 is still being softened by heat.
If the socket body 11 is warped inwardly as described above, there is a case that poor electrical connection will occur between the terminals provided in the connector socket and the connector plug. Further, there is also a case that it becomes difficult for the contact pins provided in the connector plug to be inserted into the terminals of the socket body 11 properly.
In view of such problems described above, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector having a connector socket in which warpage of terminal holding portions by heat or the like is difficult to occur with a simple structure.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention is directed to a connector which includes a connector socket and a mated connector plug to be connected to the connector socket. The connector socket comprises a socket body which includes first and second terminal holding portions each having a plurality of terminals which are arranged in a row along the width direction of the socket body, the first and second terminal holding portions being arranged so as to face with each other through a predetermined spacing in upper and lower relationship; and means for preventing both the terminal holding portions from being deformed so that they approach to each other.
In the connector of the present invention described above, it is preferred that the deformation preventing means is provided so as to maintain the spacing between the first and second terminal holding portions.
Preferably, the deformation preventing means is arranged substantially at the center of the width direction of the socket body.
More preferably, the deformation preventing means is a rib which is integrally formed with the first and second terminal holding portions so as to connect these portions together.
Further, in the present invention, it is preferred that each of the terminals has a tip portion and a base portion, and each of the first and second terminal holding portions has a front side in which the tip portion of each terminal is positioned and a rear side in which the base portion of each terminal is positioned, wherein the rib is formed so as to connect the front sides of the first and second terminal holding portions.
Preferably, the rib is formed so as to connect the first and second terminal holding portions from the front sides thereof to the rear sides thereof.
Further, in the present invention, it is preferred that the socket body is formed of an insulating material.
Furthermore, in the present invention, it is also preferred that the mated connector plug includes a plate member which is inserted into the spacing between the first and second terminal holding portions when the connector plug is connected to the connector socket.
In this case, it is preferred that the plate member of the connector plug is configured so as not to interfere with the deformation preventing means when the connector plug is connected to the connector socket.
According to the connector of the present invention described above, since the deformation preventing means for preventing the first and second terminal holding portions from being deformed inwardly is provided, even when the connector becomes in a softened state by heat after injection molding, the connector is prevented from being deformed so that the fisrt and second terminal holding portions thereof approach to each other.
These and other objects, structures and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment when it is considered taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.